This invention pertains to the preparation of mercaptans. In a more specific aspect of this invention it pertains to the preparation of mercaptans by the cleavage reaction of organic sulfides with hydrogen sulfide. In another aspect of this invention it pertains to an improvement in the conversion of reactants in the process of preparing mercaptans from the cleavage reaction of organic sulfides with hydrogen sulfide in the presence of a sulfactive catalyst.
It is well known in the art to prepare mercaptans by the cleavage of organic sulfides with hydrogen sulfide in the presence of a sulfactive catalyst. This reaction has been modified by the use of various promoters for the catalyst and by the presence of modifying compounds along with the reactants. I have discovered that the presence of carbon disulfide in the reaction mixture enhances the conversion of reactants to the desired mercaptan products.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a method for improving the conversion to mercaptans product in the cleavage of organic sulfides with hydrogen sulfide.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading of the specification and the appended claims.